


Behind Closed Doors

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Hopefully it doesn't suck, It probably will suck, Knowing me, M/M, There will be some dub-con so be warned, This is my first BDSM-centered work, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles walks into a bar that changes his life a lot more than he thought that it would.</p>
<p>Note: This is a BDSM fic and there will likely be some dub-con moments. Please don't read it you are squicked by either of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: Here's another AU that's kinda been floating around in my head. This isn't a typical work of mine so, I warn you now that this will be a kink fic. The kink will contain BDSM. If that squicks you in any way, I suggest you skip this fic. 
> 
> WARNING: Been a minute since I've had to put one of these in a fic. This fic contains heavy BDSM material. Not at all suitable for anyone uncomfortable with the subject matter

 

"Miles!" a blonde with a rather shrill voice exclaimed as she stomped up the stairs. "We're supposed to be meeting with your father in fifteen minutes!"

"Why? So he can tell me how disappointed he is in me while still forcing me to take over his stupid company?" Miles spat while searching through a drawer for his keys. "I'm not going just so Miles Hollingsworth II can yell at me!"

"Well, if you'd just do what he wants, this wouldn't be a problem!"

 

Miles scoffed while fixing Maya with a glare.

 

"And what would that be? Hmm? Become the next esteemed CEO of Hollingsworth Industries? Get married to you, his handpicked bride? Have a picture perfect family so everyone can gawk and praise us for being so perfect even though it's a lie?" Miles spat.

"Your father's only doing this because he wants you to live a good life, Miles..." Maya spoke huffing and placing her hands on her hips.

"But that's not my life!!! I don't want to live where everything is decided for me." Miles took a breath before sighing heavily and turning to leave. "Why am I even talking to you? You don't understand. You never have. I don't have the deal with this."

Miles pushed the bedroom door open harshly and stormed down the stairs all the while with Maya yelling for him to stop. Miles ignored her cries and made his way to the front door before slamming it angrily.

 

He made his way to his black Mustang that was parked in the circular driveway. Once seated inside, he started the engine and gripped the steering wheel angrily. He should be used to it, right? Miles against the world.... It always was.

 

He thought that he could grow to love the woman his father told him that he'd marry. She wasn't a bad person. She just didn't truly understand just how bad life as a Hollingsworth was. He'd warned her to get out while she could. Money can be a source of happiness for some but, Miles considered it to be the viper poisoning his family and slowly killing them all. Miles had been groomed as a child to be the perfect heir. He rejected all of it and earned his father's ire and scorn. He figured that his father would leave him be if he wasn't the perfect child he wanted. How wrong  he was. It only made his father enforce more training.

 

Even after seeing how destructive his father was to his family, there was something in Miles that prevented him from tossing it all onto the fire and being done with it. And, Miles hated it. If he could just let go, he could just leave and live his life the way he wanted to. He'd be free. Maybe he was afraid of failure. Afraid of failing and being forced back to his father where he'd be completely at his mercy. Miles gave a bitter chuckle before he shifted the gears and began to drive off.

 

Miles knew that he needed to find some type of bar. He contemplated on going to his usual bars but knew that the night would just end the same way. He'd go, get drunk, see the same faces that were always there, and wake up the next morning and repeat the routine.  He drove until he found a small bar with a sign that was barely  lit. The sign read "Captivity". Miles had never really seen this place before. Maybe it was because it never really stood out to him. A change in scenery could do him some good, he figured so, he pulled into the back of the bar to park.   


 

He walked briskly to the back entrance where he was immediately carded by a rather large and leather clad male.

"You look like you're in the wrong place..." The bouncer commented before handing Miles back his ID. "What's with the suit?"

"Long day... Just need to get a drink..." Miles wasn't about to discuss his life story with some strange bouncer in some dumpy little dive bar.

The bouncer shrugged and opened the door allowing Miles access. The bar was a little larger than it looked on the outside. The interior was mostly black with paint peeling here and there. There was a roped off section with some stairs leading down. He felt some strange air around the area and his feet moved towards the stairs. He didn't get very far because he'd bumped into a blond who appeared to be going in the same direction.

 

"Sorry about that!" The blond spoke placing a hand on Miles' shoulder to steady the brunet so he wouldn't fall. "I didn't see you there. Bar's that way."

"Right..." The guy must've thought that he hadn't known where he was going. "This is my first time here."

"I can see that..." The blond chuckled gesturing to Miles' clothes. "Not many people come to this place in suits."

"Yeah, I heard that from the doorman. I'll just get out of here, I guess..." Miles was already getting annoyed of people commenting on his wardrobe.

"Wait!" The blond grabbed his wrist. "I didn't mean to offend you. Here, let me buy you a drink. You sound like you could use one."

Miles looked at the equally tall male and nodded. He'd just have his drink and then he'd leave.

"Let's go." The blond held out his hand in a polite gesture. "I'm Tristan, by the way."

"Miles." he took the blond's hand, shook it and noticed the slight calluses on his palm. Maybe Tristan played tennis or something.   


 

They sat down at the bar and Miles looked around curiously. The patrons of the bar paid him no mind, mostly concerned with their own companions or interacting with the bartenders. What Miles did notice was the amount of people wearing leather or studded items. Some people wore collars around their necks and some were wearing simple chokers. Was this...   


 

"Hey, Tristan!" A cheery voice called from behind the bar. " Woah , who's the suit?"

"This is Miles. I met him on the way to the basement." Tristan smiled. "This is Zoe. She's been here for about as long as this place has been running."

"You make me sound like some old hag..." Zoe shot Tristan a look but, it didn't have any real venom. "Either way, what can I get you?"

"I'll take a rum and coke." Miles said trying to figure out exactly what he'd wandered into this time.

" Comin' right up." Zoe smiled at Miles before turning to Tristan and  giving him a wink. "The usual, Tris?"

"You know it." He winked back. "She's pretty cool once you get to know her."

"Hey...." Miles began. "Is this place..."

"What?" Tristan's brow furrowed.

"Is this a..." Miles paused. "A fetish bar?"

"You're just now realizing that?" Tristan gave a small laugh. "The sign outside has a whip in the logo!"

"That sign was barely lit! How was I supposed to know?" Miles protested.

"Not many people just waltz into a fetish bar..." Tristan snorted. "Something had to draw you here."

"Look, whatever you're into is your business."

"I'm just saying. Most people don't come in here without some form of curiosity ." Tristan spoke making gestures at the other patrons.

"I'm not here based on some type of fetish curiosity." Miles spoke now turning to glare at Tristan.

Miles was starting to get a little bit annoyed. He'd wandered into this place for a drink, not because he'd had some type of weird fetish. He started to rise from his chair to leave but was stopped by the bartender Zoe's voice.

"Leaving so soon?" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. " Tris , what did you do?"

"Me? He just realized that this was a fetish bar!"

"Wait, really?" Zoe looked at Miles with a confused look before nodding to herself. " Ohhh ... That actually explains your clothes. Welcome to Captivity. The oldest fetish bar in this country."

"And, I should get going. I don't belong here." Miles spoke beginning to leave.

"At least stay for your drink." Zoe pushed it towards him.

"I'm sorry..." Miles turned and walked back out to his car.

This place was too much for him and he figured that he'd just go back to his usual dive. He drove off leaving the strange place with the barely lit sign behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Crap: Here's the first chapter of Behind Closed Doors! I hope this is making some sense. It came from the inner recesses of my jumbled up brain. This is my first foray into writing something this BDSM heavy. I really hope you will enjoy it.


End file.
